Dark Shadows Part 4
by Myotisman
Summary: The Digidestined have the final showdown against Hellmon and Hento. I wasn't sure wether to rate this PG-13 or R.


"Pitiful human. You think you can beat me?"

"You think I can't?"

"Yes, but for volunteering to be the second to go I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"Oh yeah! Matt let me at him!"

"Gabumon warp digivolved to Metal garurumon

"Haha! This should give your wolf a little pain! Volcanic Magnet!" Hellmon's hands vegan to glow red as he outstretched them. Metalgarurumon flew and stuck to them. Hellmon pushed his hand forwards and Metalgarurumon wentflying into Matt who crashed into a tree. Metalgarurumon turned back to Tsunomon. 

"Tsunomon are you ok?"

"Yes Matt I'm ok, kind of."

"How touching. Lava wall!" A huge wall of lava flew from Hellmon's hands and rushed torwards Matt and Tsunomon. "Good bye." The last thing Matt saw was Tsunomon get incinerated by the rushing lava.

~**~

"I hope Matt is ok."

"Hes not hes dead. At least that is what my master has told me." Hento stood right in front of Tai. He stepped back about 10 feet (actually he limped back) and then stood still. "You shot me in the leg and now I will get revenge. The repetitiveness ends here. You're dead."

"No we aren't!" Tai ran over too Hento about to punch him. There was a sound of sword peircing flesh and Tai looked down.

"Your dead dumb ass." Before Tai punched Hento, Hento had stuck out a large sword. Tai ran staright into it and it made a very large wound in his chest. Tai pulled himself off of the sword and stumbled back.

"Tai!" Agumon began to cry but tried to hide it.

"Tai!" Sora began to run towards Hento but Joe and Izzy restrained her. "Let me go you basterds!" She broke free and ran towards Tai who had collapsed on the ground. "Tai." A tear flowed down Sora's cheek. She looked up at Hento with a face of pure hatered.

"Oh I get it now! You loved him! How could I kill him?" Sora ran over to Joe, shoved him down and stole the gun from his hand which he had pulled out earlier. She shot him in the same leg he was shot in before. "Damn it! You bitch!" Sora pointed the gun at her head. Her hand was shaking and trembling.

"Wait! Sora put the gun down! Don't do it." Another tear streamed down her face.

"Even if I didn't do it I'd die anyway." She pulled the trigger. A huge bang rocked the forest. Sora fell to the ground and dropped the gun. She had a wound in her head and she was dead.

"Sora!" Biyomon screamed. She began to sob.

"Oh, poor little bitch."

"Poor little bitch my ass. I'm gonna have that sword stuck in your head when we're through with you. Look people, I know we've lost alot of friends in the past days! Matt and Sora, and Tai and Mimi. But we can't give up against him!" Joe pointed a shaking finger at Hento. "Now lets make him sorry for even ever trying to mess with the Digidestined!"

Tentomon digivolved to Kabutarimon

Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon

Patamon digivolved to Angemon

Kabutarimon digivolved to Megakabutarimon

Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon

Angemon digivolved to Magnaangemon

Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon

"Agumon, Biyomon lets go."

"We can't if Tai and Sora aren't alive."

"Oh yea, sorry."

"Dragonmon take care of the runts."

"Sure. Spike claw!" Two large spikes launched from 2 of Dragonmon's fingers. They hit Biyomon and Agumon sending them flying. They disapeared.

"Damn man. Lets go guys!"

"We've tryed this before. 7 ultimates couldn't beat 1 mega, this is 4 ultimates."

"Those megas were more experienced."

"Oh and I'm not? Dragonmon, fireball rapid fire." Dragonmon swooped down and shot firebals at the Digimon. He hit one causeing him to fly into the others flying into trees. "Now Dragonmon liguify attack." Dragonmon turned into a huge blob of lava right over the Digimon and fell on to them melting them all. "Now for you humans."

"I'll take that." Hellmon walked over and pounded the ground creating a huge crack heading towards them.

"Run" said Joe.

"Too late" Izzy replied. The crack opened into a hole and the digidestined fell into it.

"And now for the main event. The destruction of the Digiworld."

"Lets move on."

The End, Or So They Think

Editors Note:Don't ask about the Or So They Think because you'll find out soon enough. I relize the suicide part was pretty farfetched but hey. It might be a while before I get more fics up becaue I'm working on a Pokemon/Digimon crossover and a Pokemon/Star Wars crossover, and my website. Plus I just got the 3 Wallace And Grommit claymation shorts taped, so I'll be watching those for a while. Also, sorry it took me so long to get the fic up, but my monitor broke and then I had to get my website back up after I switched servers, and I started a FanFiction Award thing with my friend. But like I said, I'll try to get more fanfics up but it'll be a while.


End file.
